


Let me help you

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Taz Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Cleaning Up, First Aid, Friendship, Implied Violence, Injury, Meeting for the first time, Sylvain kinda sucks sometimes, Tumblr Prompt, not very graphic, this was just a small prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Arlo Thacker finds a young woman with terrible injuries in the forest.





	Let me help you

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short tumblr prompt fill, that I thought I should post here.  
> 

Arlo Thacker was making his way back from a tour through the Monongahela forest when he came across a clearing. He walked through this clearing every day, mostly it was the same empty clearing, but not today. 

Today there was a young woman sitting on one of the logs. She had soft blonde hair, her clothes looked pretty dirty and it looked like she was crying.

“Uhm, excuse me? You alright?” he said, trying to keep his voice calming. At the sound of his voice, the young woman looked up. She didn’t look older than 20.

One of her eyes was a dark purple, it looked as if someone had punched her with full force. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and the side of her neck she had a big gash. 

Before the young woman could even say anything, he had already moved over. Grabbing his first aid kit from his backpack and pulling on some gloves.   
  
She was startled by his sudden movement but noticing that he didn’t mean any harm, she let him touch her face softly. 

Arlo tried to be as careful as humanly possible, but he still managed to make the poor girl flinch, when he raised a tissue to her bloodstained neck. “Oh god, I’m really sorry,” he tried to reassure her. “It’s just if we don’t clean it, it might get infected.”

She nodded, carefully, to not disturb her wound and let him continue.   
  
It took him around 20 minutes to clean, close and bandage the wound properly. As he sat back, cleaning his hands from her blood with a wet tissue. 

“Who did this to you?” He asked in a low voice and this was the first time the girl actually answered. 

“I tried to get back home, but they didn’t let me. I won’t ever be able to go back.” 

Thacker looked at his hands, not actually knowing what to say except: “I’m sorry to hear that." An uncomfortable silence laid itself on them like a heavy blanket until Arlo suddenly said: "My name’s Arlo Thacker, by the way.” 

“I’m Dani. Nice to meet you.”

They sat in silence for a second until Dani stood up. 

“Thank you for tending to my wounds, I’m going to make my way back to the Lodge now.” 

Thacker nodded and gave a small smile. “No problem. Say Hi to Mama from me, Dani.” 

A short moment of understanding flickered over her face, but she returned the smile.

“See you around, Thacker.”

“See you around, Dani.” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on[Tumblr!](https://marveldevil.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Justthingstbh)  
> Come say hi if you want to, or send me a prompt!


End file.
